Spin the Bottle
by Professional-Griefers
Summary: PARTY AT MY PLACE! Everyone's welcome!... But once the party ends, we're left with four drunk boys, and one, who had a single drink. Time for spin the bottle - although you'd think you'd need a few girls for that... ah well, drunk boys will do. -Please note: This is my first real fanfic... the entire thing came from a dream i had... so, yeah...enjoy?-


"This is the WORST party EVER!" Eric complained. "Dude, it just started..." I responded, fixing my beanie. "Why don't you go piss off some of those girls over there..." I said, kicking him towards the small group of girls in the kitchen. "Fuck you tampon." He grumbled. "Dude! Just because my hair is bright red, doesn't connect me to something shoved up some woman's vagina." I responded, taking a swig of my drink. "Heheh... Oh, but you are shoved way up there." Cartman added. "Just go talk to those chicks okay? I'm going to check to see if Stan's still throwing up." I said, turning and walking away from the fat teenager, walking to the bathroom. "Stan, y'done yet?" I asked, knocking on the door. "Fuck off I-" I winced, the sound of someone throwing up always made me feel sick. Stupid sympathetic gag reflex. I rolled my eyes and opened the door, Stan on the ground, hands over his eyes. "You look like shit." I said, laughing lightly. I offer a hand for him and help him to his feet. "Let's get you a ginger ale.." I said, supporting my friend with my arm. "Have you seem Kenny?" Stan asked me, I shook my head. "Probably banging another girl in the basement... and I'm not going down there to check." I said, walking Stan to the kitchen, Eric, like i told him to do, was trying to flirt with the small group of girls, receiving a slap from one, and a kick in the balls from the two others. I chuckle, getting a ginger ale from the fridge and opening it for Stan. "Here." I said, handing it to him. He nodded, sitting at one of the chairs at the island. I pat his back, going to Eric. "Y'kay dude?" I asked, helping the fat piece of lad up. "I'm never listening to you again." I mumbled. I refilled my drink and sat down beside Stan, Kenny walking into the kitchen, smiling. "Who this time?" I asked. "...Wendy." He responded, smiling at Stan. "DUDE! I jus broke up with 'er.." Stan responded, head leaning on the cool granite. I sigh and turn around in my seat. "...Anyone seen Kyle?" I asked. "Oh, he left." Kenny said, sitting on the other side of me. I sigh and take out my Iphone, texting the ginger. _Dude, where are you, the party just started..._ I hit send, waiting for his response. _I'm getting drinks_ He sent back almost immediately. I smirked. "He's just getting drinks." I said. "Really? How, I thought we were all seventeen?" Stan asked, looking up at me from the counter. "Point." I said, sending Kyle another text. _How? _No response. Sighing I down my drink, burping and laughing to myself. "You're insane." Stan mumbled into the granite. Rolling my eyes once more I messed up his hair, standing up and going out side.

Hours pass and Kyle still hasn't gotten back, or responded to my last text. "Guys, I think something up with Kyl-" Just as I said that Kyle walking into the house and over to us, a 24 pack of beer in his hands. "What took you so long?" I asked him, taking the box of beer from him. "Sorry -huff, I... I had to...Had to..." He seemed like he had just out ran someone. "What did you do? Still this shit?" I asked sarcastically, opening it up. "Anyway, thanks guy." I said, slapping his back and handing him a bottle.

Several more hours later and we're all down stairs in the basement, every one else has left, all but us five. Head pounding like drums. "Duuuhuuhude. I think I love you." I slurred, standing over Stan. I sat down on his chest, putting my bottle of beer down and putting either hand on either of his cheeks. "Get a **hic** room, you two." Eric said, he was on the couch, face into the cushion. I chuckle and glance over to Kyle and Kenny. "You two...geeet over heear." I said, putting a hand out as if reaching for the two boys. Kyle looks at Kenny then to me, he was the only one not piss ass drunk in this entire house. "UH, i think you've had enough beer for the rest of your life." Kyle said, walking over and taking the bottle from me. I whine and grab at his legs, pulling his pants down in the same motion. "Opps." I said, laughing. Kyle blushed, and pulled his pants back up, stepping back to where he was. Kenny stood up, putting his arms around Kyle's waist. "Shh." He whispered, getting a squeak like scream from the Jew. Kyle jumped away and backed up into a corner. "Guy's seriously..." He started. Stan just started to laugh for no reason, before rolling over and throwing up again. "Not cool." I said, slapping the back of his head, still sitting on the boy. "Why don't we play a game that _doesn't_ involve alcohol?" Kyle said, looking at the bottle for an idea. "Spin the bottle?" He asked, looking from me, to Stan then Kenny and finally to Eric, who only flipping him off. "Worst idea ever Kahl." He said. "...Only if we play by _my_ rules." I said, getting off of Stan. Kyle sighed. "Fine..." He said and walked over to them. "Eric, you're playing too." Kyle said, sitting down. "Alright... rules... uhhhhhuhh." I started. "If the bottle lands on the person who spun it, they get to pick who they do things too... That thing is chosen by the person the bottle lands on, or the spinner chooses. Those things are: A kiss, cheek, lips, french, body, etc. And the other option... Is seeeeex." I said, smiling at Kyle. "...No-" he started. "You said, It could be my rules." I spoke up. "Fine." Kyle said, putting the bottle in the middle, thankfully it was empty already. "Kahl's first!" Eric said, point at the ginger. "Why did i bring that 24 pack?" He asked himself, sighing. He spun the bottle, it landed on Kenny. "Fuck." Kyle cursed. "ALRIGHT!" Kenny grinned. "No, no i- i mean." Kyle started, causing Kenny to laugh. "Come here." Kenny said, putting his hands out. Kyle sighed and went over to Kenny, getting a kiss. "This was the worst idea ever." He said, closing his eyes. Kenny spun the bottle, it landing on Stan. "Cheek." Stan said, Kenny frowned but kissed his cheek. Stan spun the bottle now, it landed on me. Grinning I turn to Stan, standing up. "Privacy is needed for this one." I said, putting my hand out for the drunk Stan, who took it and followed me upstairs. "..." Kyle looked at us as we left, then to Eric and Kenny. "Now what?" He asked.


End file.
